As electronic materials decrease in size and weight and with the development of HEV and EV, the need for development of batteries having large capacity, high-speed charging and discharging characteristics, good cycle characteristics, and excellent safety is increasing. Above all, lithium ion secondary batteries (lithium secondary batteries) have received attention as the most promising type of battery.
However, an assumption in developing lithium secondary batteries exhibiting excellent performance is that anode materials, cathode materials, electrolytes, separators, current collectors, and the like having excellent performance will be developed, and battery design that makes full use of these characteristics is necessary.
Above all, since the anode material determines basic battery characteristics, anode materials with better characteristics such as charging and discharging characteristics are being actively developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a composite active material for lithium secondary batteries capable of producing a lithium secondary battery having a large charging and discharging capacity, high-speed charging and discharging characteristics, and good cycle characteristics, as well as a production method therefor.